Robotic Death Weapon
by PandaPuppet
Summary: I am not normal. I am different. What makes me different? I am a killing machine. litterly. I was created to kill. I am capable of killing millions with a flick of my wrist. To them I am the world's most feared weapon. To you I am Rin Kasane, your normal classmate." Rin X Len


"I am not normal. I am different. What makes me different? I am a killing machine. litterly. I was created to kill. I am capable of killing millions with a flick of my wrist. To them I am the world's most feared weapon. To you I am Rin Kasane, your normal classmate."

**Hey~ yes a new story, such a shock! -.- It just popped into my mind and I wrote down a summary...So this will be just one of my stories where I go with the flow~ So umm...**

**IMPORTINT: RIN X LEN. THANK YOU.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Vocaloid Utauloid or anything else mentioned/in this story. It is only a fan made story and I make NO MONEY by writing this. What-so-ever. Thank you.**

"Weapon, please get Talia's bag upstairs."

"Daddy! I told you to stop calling Rinny 'Weapon'!" Said Teto dropping her voice on weapon.

sighed and cleared his throat to resay the sentence, this time with Rin replacing 'Weapon.' "_Rin_, please get Talia's bag upstairs."

"Very well, professer." Rin or 'Weapon' monotonly replaid as she went walking gracefully up the stairs.

"TED GET YOUR BUTT-hehe I said butt~-OFF THE LAPTOP AND OVER HERE!" Teto screeched while had his hands over his ears.

"arrrg, jeez Teto get surgery or something. Your voice is deathly-horrible!" came a mature voice stepping down the stairs. he adjested his glasses and joined the group of two.

Teto sticked out her tounge at her older brother Ted.

Ms. Kasane-or Talia- came from the basement upstairs. This is a very strange family so dont say anything.

"ahh a good rest every once and a while is always good for the bone. Is everyone ready?" Mrs. Kasane opened her once closed eyes and smiled.

"Rin's getting your bag upstairs." Ted said.

"But I have my bag right here." lifted her bag up to show them she had it.

..." silence filled the room everyone was in. and that silece was _extremly_ rare.

Rin came running down the stairs. holding 58 bags/purse's with expencive jewls and bling on them that probably way tons.

"I didin't know which one you were speaking about Proffeser, so I just brang all the one's in Ladies main closet."

Everyone facepalmed.

"Rinny~ I'm soo sorry! But you have to put all the bags away, I have mine right here!" Said Mrs. Kasane who truely sounded and felt sorry.

"Yes Lady, it is no problem at all."

after a few minutes the group of 5 went inside the 1,000 dollar car. And this is where the introductions begin.

TETO KASANE:

BIO: A RULE-BREAKER YET INOCCENT 14 YEAR OLD WHO IS SAID TO BE EXTREMLY LOUD AND HAS A HIGH PITCHED CUTE VOICE. SHE LOVES BREAD AND EATS WAY MORE THAN A PERSON SHOULD. SHE HAS 3 MORE PEOPLE IN HER FAMILY; NOT INCLUDING RIN KASANE.

DESCRIPTION OF LOOKS: SHE HAS RED-PINK HAIR THAT IS MOSTLY SEEN IN 2CURLY PIGTAILS. THE PIGTAILS ARE DRILL LOOKING AND SOMETIMES SHE THREATENS WITH THEM. SHE HAS BOLD RED EYED AND MILKY WHITE SKIN. 5'2" feet. 

TED KASANE:

BIO: HE IS TETO KASANES ELDER BROTHER. HE IS A SERIES AND CALM COLLECTIVE PERSON. HE ALSO HAS A STRANGE LIKING FOR BREAD. HE IS SAID TO BE THE OPPISITE OF TETO. hE DISLIKES BEING ALONE AND IS 5'9". HE HAS 3 OTHER FAMILY MEMBERS NOT INCLUDING RIN KASANE.

DISCRIPTION OF LOOKS: HE HAS RED-PINK HAIR KEPT IN A LOW, CURLY, PONYTAIL. IT LOOKS SIMILIER TO TETOS BUT HIS IS NOT CONSIDERED A DRILL. HE IS 5'9" FEET. HE WEARS GLASSES.

TALIA KASANE:

BIO: 34 AND MARRIED TO . SHE IS THE INOCCENT KIND SWEET GIRL YOU ONLY READ ABOUT IN MANGA AND FANFICTION. SHE ALSO HAS A DARK SIDE. IF YOU GET ANYTHING NOT AN A YOU ARE DEAD MEAT.

DISCRIPTION OF LOOKS: SHE HAS PINK HAIR THAT IS USUALLY KEPT IN A NEAT BALLERINA BUN. SHE HAS BROWN EYES THAT "SPARKLE IN THE SKY" -as says-

HIS LAST NAME IS UNKNOWN. CREATOR OF 'THE WEAPON'. ALL OTHER INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED.

DESCRIPTION OF LOOKS: HE HAS RED HAIR, ITS JUST MESSY AND IN A REGULAR CUT.

AND FINALLY...

RIN KAGAMINE/THE WEAPON

BIO: CREATED TO DESTROY ALL ENEMYS. SHE WAS CREATED DECEMBER 27TH. ALL REST OF INFORMATION IS HIGHLY CLASSIFIED.

DISCRIPTION OF LOOKS: SHE HAS SHOULDER LENGTH BLOND HAIR. SHE IS PETITE AND SMALL. SHE HAS BRIGHT BLUE EYES. WHEN IN 'DESTROY MODE' HER EYES BECOME RED AND HER DEATH GLARE...IS WELL, DEADLY.

Teto started ranting to Ted and Rin about school, bread, and music. Ted just groaned in annoyance while Rin just smiled and continued to listined.

Talia giggled at her daughters rant while Mr. Kasane's eyes were firmly on the road as if he took his eyes off or blinked it would expload. Which is possible in the world of fanfiction...:)

"Hey Rin, i've been thinking and..." Mr. Kasane said leaving a pause to see if he should continue.

"...never mind. I'll talk to you about it later."

everyones (beside rins) confused gaze never stopped during the car ride...so it was very akward for Mr. Kasane...

**Well that was a pretty pointless chapter, huuh...Well HAPPY VALINTINES DAY! (for me, at least)**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: WHAT DO YOU THINK MR. KASANE WANTED TO SPEAK WITH RIN ABOUT..?**

**pleeease review! tell me if i should continue!**


End file.
